cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Washington, D.C. (Tiberium)
Washington, District of Columbia, is the capital city of the United States of America. Founded in 1790, the city is a federal district, making it distinct from any states in the Union. Named after the leader of American forces during the American Revolution, George Washington, the city is the home of the highest levels of American government and military, as well as many important historic landmarks. It is labeled as a Command Center. Background As one of the GDI member nations, the United States was an enemy of Nod since the First Tiberium War, and its capital city has long been a target. Seth, Kane's second in command, ordered a rival commander on a suicide mission on the Pentagon, immediately before Kane killed Seth and rescinded the orders. There was even evidence suggesting that the White House was a potential target for a Nod plan involving stealing command of GDI's Ion Cannon. As the lines between nations grew less distinct as the Tiberium Age advanced, Washington became an important stronghold for GDI. Alongside Reykjavik and the GDSS Philadelphia, the Pentagon became one of the three central command headquarters of GDI. Storyline summary During the Third Tiberium War, following the destruction of the Philadelphia and capture of Reykjavik, Washington became the sole remaining seat of GDI military command, and even more important in the early struggles between GDI and Nod. Washington, and the surrounding areas in Blue Zone B-2 marked the first major test for both GDI and Nod since the Second Tiberium War. Nod struck first, destroying Andrews AFB, besieging Langley, and capturing Hampton Roads and the White House. Many GDI soldiers' morale broke upon seeing Nod banners flying from one of the most well-known monuments of the Western World. Finally, in a planned coup de grace, the brilliant Nod commander behind many of the previous actions shattered GDI forces just north of Washington, who had been futilely holding out for reinforcements. The commander was later transferred to Brazil to safeguard certain Nod experiments, and in what appeared to be a huge tactical error, the final nail in GDI's coffin, the assault on the Pentagon, was commanded by a less competent officer. GDI struck back. A commander managed to successfully turn the tide of the Pentagon assault, and GDI immediately planned a reprisal. Liberating Hampton Roads and Langley AFB, the commander then recaptured the White House, an act cheered on by all GDI personnel and the international media. While this victory rallied GDI forces across the globe, the hero of the battle was silently sent to Egypt, to strike Nod's WMD production and launch facilities, hopefully before more weapons could be launched. As an interesting note, though the Nod commander who had spearheaded the assault and the GDI commander who took back the city never directly fought each other during the campaign, both became legendary amongst their factions. This culminated in the Nod Commander taking his place in Kane's Inner Circle by capturing a Scrin Gateway, and the GDI Commander being given the ultimate choice; whether or not to use a devastating Liquid Tiberium Bomb during the final attack that ended the Scrin Threat. See Also Washington, D.C. (Red Alert) Category:Tiberium Wars locations Category:Cities Category:Capital Cities